UnknOWn WorLd
by Danichantotally
Summary: Almost every country is put into comatose.The date is December 20,2012.The end is near just as the Mayans predicted.If you guessed Zombies,Aliens,or anything else like that then you are wrong.It's the rise of an empire.Better Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Almost every country is put into comatose. The date is December 20, 2012. The end is near just as the Mayans predicted. If you guessed Zombies, Aliens, or anything else like that then you are wrong. Something is happening that no one could have even thought of. It's the rise of the New Soviet Union (comprised of mortals, and demons wanting world domination, even if they have to take it by force) , with Prussia, England, and Russia stuck in the middle of it all. **

**Warnings: Mostly blood and gore and some OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I own only the story**

**Author's Notes: All I have to say is: This, quite literally, came from a dream I had. (That's where most of my stories come from) I'll try to write just as I saw it in the dream (It was so horror and suspense filled, just as I'll try to make this story.) I hope you'll enjoy reading!**

**UnkOWn WorLd**

**CHAPTER: 1**

* * *

><p>Gilbert Beilschmidt looked left to right in the conference room. Every county surrounded the table. This wasn't his first time here, but something seemed wrong, very wrong. Ludwig was actually smiling! That scared him more than Ivan, who was sitting right next to him. Ludwig never smiled like that! Feliciano actually looked a little scared too. Everyone kind of ignored him, trying to think nothing of it.<p>

"West… Are you all right…?" Gilbert asked him, trying not to show any fear. Ludwig's face twisted into an even wider grin. The albino did not even know if that was possible. "I'm fine, Gilbert. What are you implying?" Gil tried smiling. "N-Nothing is wrong… It's just you…" Gilbert trailed off.

"Are you trying to say that I'm not acting as my usual self?" Ludwig commented. "Y-yeah…" Gilbert told him. Ludwig's grin turned into a frown. The next thing that came out of his mouth sounded demonic. "Dammit, I thought I fooled you all, guess I was acting like the wrong person…" There was a loud ringing sound, almost like a bell you would hear during a fire drill. The next thing that happened was a huge blank.

…**.UnkOWn';:;'WorLd….**

Gilbert rubbed his head gently, since he knew he was hit with something blunt. The first person he saw was Feliciano, smiling at him. "Wh-Where are we?" Gil asked him. "Veee~ I have no idea… but anything can happen here!" Gilbert tried to take in his surroundings. There were tall buildings reaching up to the sky, yet there was no sky. A giant dome surrounded them. _'This must be some sort of joke…' _Gilbert thought.

"This is no joke." Feliciano said, all joy taken out of his voice. _'W-Wait…He can read my mind?' _Feliciano smiled at him, "Si!" he responded. "Anything can happen here," Feliciano whispered darkly into Gilbert's ear. Feliciano then proceeded to claw out his own throat. Gilbert tried looking away, but he couldn't. Feliciano was happily clawing at his own jugular vein. Then he was somehow able to claw past it, blood spurting out in the process, spraying all over Gilbert and himself.

Feliciano's body eventually fell to the ground, surrounded by a pool of it's own blood. There were people around them, Ludwig, Yao, and even Francis! No one seemed to care one bit about the corpse. Was everyone around here insane like Feli? **"Come on Gilbert, you know you want to join them." **A dark voice said. Gilbert didn't know where it came from… Maybe his mind was trying to pay tricks on him? Well… He should try and stop what's happening… Even if it means he has to go insane in the process. _' Leave me alone! I did nothing to deserve this!' _Gilbert screamed in his head.

"**Shut the hell up and listen to me. You belong here. You do not want to know what's happening in the real world." **Gilbert tensed a little. _'You mean this is all a dream? Feli didn't actually just kill himself, did he? No…Wait! Nations can't die! It's impossible!' _the voice chuckled **"Of course he just killed himself, you just witnessed his demise. It is also not impossible in this world, since this is basically a world of hell created just for you, Gilbert." **He felt a shiver run down his spine, knowing that if he could see who the voice was coming from, they would be smiling. What did it mean it was created just for him?

"**I have something to tell you, Gilbert. There are two others who haven't gone insane, find them and I'll reward you with a treat!" **Gilbert groaned inwardly. Why'd he have to do the work? Why can't they come to him? "Gott Verdammt, it's not fair! This whole world is just so unawesome and messed up!" He screamed aloud. **"Because, Gilbert, you wanted it this way. How can you not remember anything…Not even me…" **Gilbert wondered what it was talking about.

"Veeee~ Guess who's not dead just yet?" came Feliciano's voice behind him. Gilbert heard a sickening crunch. His eyes rolled to the back of his head.

…**.UnkOWn';:;'WorLd….**

Gilbert blinked his eyes open, and tried to get up. His hands and legs were bound to the chair he was now sitting on. He stared at the forms in front of him now taking human shape. "Damn… WHY WON'T THEY DIE!" A voice of one of Gilbert's captives' shouted. He looked on either side of him, seeing Arthur Kirkland, and Ivan Braginski, bound, and sitting in chairs right beside him. The person yelling approached him, and spoke in a sweet voice. "Gilbert, do you remember me?" The albino thought for a second. HE was the voice that was in his head. "YOU TRAITOR! YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Bloody hell, he's deceived all of us." Arthur spoke, surprising the so-called Prussian, since he thought he was still unconscious. "I suppose I should tell you my name. I'm called many. You may call me Ian. Yes, I did lie to all of you, but that was only because I knew you were going to get in my way. You three somehow CAN'T die… And I don't know why. I'll make you a proposal… How about you join me? The other countries don't have your immortality, so how about it? We can rule the world together."

Gilbert said what they were all thinking, "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want to work with some human just to achieve a goal like that. I'm sure the countries beside agree with me. You may have us bound, but I can assure you, we WILL stop you, Ian." Ian chuckled. "You really think that, don't you?" The lights flickered on, and bat-like wings came out his back.

"I'm not human, idiot. I'm a demon. I USE humans." Ruby eyes, and dark black hair shone at them. "Do you guys seriously not remember being demons? Gilbert kept the eyes, Arthur kept the scars, and Ivan… He just kept his creepiness. You must've had your memories' erased before you became the countries of Prussia, England, and Russia. Did you really think it was destiny? No… It was your fate. Two empires and the largest country in the world. That was what you were granted…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well… I just stayed up until 3 in the morning writing this… *Yawns* Good Night… Oh! Before I forget! I hoped you enjoyed! Please favorite and review! :P<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Almost every country is put into comatose. The date is December 20, 2012. The end is near just as the Mayans predicted. If you guessed Zombies, Aliens, or anything else like that then you are wrong. Something is happening that no one could have even thought of. It's the rise of the New Soviet Union (comprised of mortals, and demons wanting world domination, even if they have to take it by force) , with Prussia, England, and Russia stuck in the middle of it all.**

**Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't updated in forever…Been reading many, many gory fan fictions :P and I found out a girl in a club I'm in has a fan fiction too! Yayyyy. I'm sorry I may not update for another long while because I'm going to the Pocono's (They're basically snowy mountains in you haven't been there.I'll be snow tubing :D). So enough with my talking, onto the next chapter! I hope you enjoy reading this one also!**

**UnkOWn WorLd**

**Chapter 2 (Flashback)**

* * *

><p>Gilbert, Arthur, and Ivan were busy gathering souls. Gilbert, who was wearing a black hoodie like Arthur and Ivan, deliberately tripped Ivan so he would fall on Arthur. He burst out in laughter after seeing Arthur's irritated face.<p>

"Bloody hell, Gilbert! Do you even know how hard it is to please the Devil? It's like you going without a day of saying "Awesome" and other such self-proclaimed things you say." Wooow, he must've been really pissed him off this time. Oh well, he'll forgive him eventually.

They traveled through a dark alleyway, expecting nothing to happen. They were wrong.

Gilbert rushed down the alleyway, bat wings beating fast as he was about to take off. He grinned menacingly, full aware of the target. Ivan lie wait at the exit, while Arthur waited on the rooftops incase anything happened to go wrong.

Something did.

"Run faster! You're losing him!" Arthur screamed, seeing the target go farther and farther out of his range of sight.

"I can't he's running too fast!"

"You're useless. Even Alfred could've handled this."

Ivan glided through the air peacefully as he saw the shocked look on the target's face. Still, the target was too fast. Hair as dark as the night and chocolate brown eyes was all that Ivan saw as the target narrowly escaped all three of them.

"Fuck." was all they could say.

Gilbert. Arthur, and Ivan flew back, heads down awaiting their punishment.

…**.UnkOWn';:;'WorLd….**

"YOU FAILED AGAIN? AND YUKI SAKUREI WAS SUCH AN EASY TARGET, EVEN ALFRED COULD'VE TAKEN CARE OF IT!" The Devil's voice boomed loud enough so that all of Hell could hear. Gilbert, Arthur, and Ivan had there heads down, not expecting what the Devil was about to say next.

"As punishment you must collect double the amount of souls you're collecting now!"

"WHAT!" Gilbert yelled, half shocked, half tired of many sleepless nights.

"YOU DARE QUESTION ME?" The Devil challenged.

"No…Sir"

"GOOD. NOW GET TO IT!"

Gilbert, Arthur, and Ivan left the Devil's lair silently, not uttering a peep unless they wanted something even worse to happen to them. Snickering and laughter followed them as low-leveled demons whispered "You're screwed" to them as they passed by. Such nice people, right?

They started their job instantly, they did not want to end up like the last demons who disobeyed the devil, burning in Hell for all eternity in solitude for the rest of the world's existence. That's a preeetty long time if you really think about it.

Arthur beat his bat-like wings faster as he neared a corner. He'd finally caught up to their primary target at the moment: Emily DuArc.

Arthur reared in on her, her blonde hair blowing in the wind, heart beating a thousand miles an hour. She took a quick glance behind her, the demon was catching up quickly.

Emily's golden-colored eyes were blurring from the tears that were rolling down her sweet, innocent face, as she knew what was her fate.

_'Why now? Why right as this moment I must die? Life's been a total bitch to me ever since my mom died a year ago… Please tell me it won't end here… I just got accepted to university as a scholar, and this is how life repay's me?'_

Arthur smiled a little to himself. For everyone must pay a price. Emily's mom made a deal with the devil and now it is time for her to repay it. She was able to live a happy, successful life, but only under one condition. And that was that the devil could have her first born child when they turned sixteen, and today was Emily's day.

Emily couldn't breathe anymore. She was so tired from running. Unluckily, she turned to face a dead end, and backed against a wall.

She was corned, and there was no was to escape.

Arthur slowly walked up to her and punched her in the gut. She lay there, in pain, remembering her entire life so far.

…**.UnkOWn';:;'WorLd….**

Gilbert sighed in relief. They were finally finished collecting their sixty souls that they were supposed to collect.

Gilbert, Arthur, and Ivan flew to the Devil's lair carrying the souls with them.

"FINALLY! YOU ACTUALLY DID A GOOD JOB! WAS THAT SO HARD?" The Devil said, taunting them.

Rewards for demons were always something special, since they never were able to receive a reward often.

"For Gilbert, Arthur, and Ivan, you all shall become personified countries. Gilbert and Arthur shall become strong empires, known as Prussia, and the United Kingdom. For Ivan, you will be strong as well, the largest country in the world, known as Russia."

From that day, the three of them flew up to the surface and were able to eventually become just that. They lost their wings in the process, which hurt like hell, and had their memories taken away.

But there is always a price for negotiating with the devil.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Wooow that was a long chapter. Even longer than the first one xD I hope that answered your questions that you had in the first chapter. You'll be able to meet Ian in the next chapter. But that might not be until a few weeks from now. Also: Yuki Sakurei and Emily DuArc are my OCs, they are awesome, and I just thought of their names for the story… And now I want to draw them :P Please Read and Review! And sorry for any spellinggrammar/punctuation errors. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Almost every counry is put into comatose. The date is December 20, 2012. The end of the world is near just as the Mayans predicted. If you guessed Zombies, Aliens, or anything else like that then you are wrong. Something is happening that no one could have even thought of. It's the rise of the New Soviet Union (comprised of mortals, and demons wanting world domination, even if they hae to take it by force) , with Prussia, England, and Russia stuck in the middle of it all.**

**Disclaimer(Why do I keep forgettng this?): I do not own Hetalia, if I did everyone would be able to see Arthur's magical friends...And then he would have to kill them because only he is allowed to see them...And...Yeah...I only own my weird brain that thought up this story!**

**Author's Notes: Here's the next chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy! This chapter will explain Ian's connection with Gilbert, Arthur, and Ivan. Plus, a little hint to what happened before they all ended up in the weird world. Sorry for taking forever to write this, my laptop had the story on it...and I didn't realize that until a few minutes ago. So now I bring you...Chapter 3! Yay~! :D**

**UnknOWn WorLd**

**(Flashback Continuation Part 1)**

* * *

><p>Young Ian Seduschka was busy playing in the alleyway of his house. He was to be the third person Gilbert, Arthur, and Ivan were supposed to steal for the Devil.<p>

If Ian wasn't busy looking for his stuffed rabbit(mind you he was only four), then he would've heard the loud footsteps approaching him. He smiled when he finally found Fuzzy(his stuffed rabbit's name) on the ground near the door.

He tried to quickly scurry towards his door, but was not able to. A hand reached out and grabbed his arm. He was turned around to face whoever grabbed him.

"You're coming with me, da?", A heavy Russian accent asked

It was very unusual to see any Russians in Deutschland (He's wondering because he's never seen a real Russian before, but he can tell that he's Russian by Ivan's accent.) The Russian asked him again, causing him to shudder as the air around him grew colder.

Ian started sniffling, and whispered, "Nein!Nein! Mutti told me not to talk to strangers, and not follow them, even if they have a good reason!"

The Russian smiled, "Just come here a second, little one. I promise, I won't harm you."

Ian nodded, the biggest mistake of his life. You see, Ian was in a similar situation as Emily DuArc. The only thing was…He had a choice.

Ivan spoke, "You may become a demon like me, or die right here. Those are only choices. What do you choose, little one?"

Ian stared in shock. He had heard about death. Once you die, you can't be seen in this world ever again. At least, that's what Mutti said after Vati passed away…

'That's right! I don't want to end up like Vati, because what's worse than dying?', Ian thought to himself.

"Well hurry up and choose!"

Ian looked skeptical, "Why do I get the choice?"

"You're a smart little one, aren't you, da? Well… The Devil told me to let you choose, as part of your Vati's request before he got what he wanted. Why do you think your family's rich? Or is that how you though all life on Earth was like?"

Ian was speechless, but finally found his voice. "Fine. I'll become like you… But please… Don't hurt my Mutti!"

Ivan's smile grew. "Little one, you belong to me now. You are now ours. You'll meet the D'yavoi, Artur, and Gilbert soon enough."

Black bat-like wings stretched around the young boy. Ivan smile, hugged him to his chest, and they were off of the ground, flying to the cave in which connects Hell and Earth.

They arrived to Hell a short while later. Ian was crying, telling Ivan it was too hot, and that he would die soon.

Ivan looked tired and irritated, which scared everyone else, since they were so used to Ivan's creepy smile. He gave them a weak smile, assuring them he was alright.

Ian was dragged to the Devil's lair. What happened next, no one outside the lair knows.

…**.UnkOWn';:;'WorLd….**

(four years later(he's sixteen years of age, since time passes slower in Hell than on Earth, so it only seems like four years have passed in Hell.))

Ian yawned, eyes tearing up slightly. He never had to wake up this early for an assignment.

A few months ago, Gilbert, Arthur, and Ivan disappeared. The only person who knew where the were was the Devil, but no one actually wanted to know.

Gilbert, Arthur, and Ivan were just like father figures to him, since that day four years ago, he wasn't able to remember anything.

He sighed slightly, wishing that he could see them again. They've helped him through thick and thin. Then a thought hit him, 'What if they won't remember anything…Not even me.' Anger bubbled in him, at Gilbert, Arthur, and Ivan, for just leaving him here…It wasn't fair! He went on almost all the assignments that they went on! He helped them…And they betrayed him…

"Ich werde nie vergessen, was Sie gemacht haben..." Ian hissed under his breath in German.

"I will find you, pretend to help you…And then…Then…." His eyes reflected a look of crazed desire. The desire to kill with a real purpose. He will no longer be a puppet, obeying the Devil's every whim. He will get out.

…**.UnkOWn';:;'WorLd….Feliciano…( First POV)**

I opened my eyes to a world filled with tall, pale gray skyscrapers. The sky looked the same…But I wonder... Where am I?

"Vee, Where am I?", I spoke aloud, for all to here. Ludwig noticed me and frowned.

" Oh mein gott! Feliciano! You shouldn't be here! Why are you here!"

I started crying. Why was he yelling at me? I glanced over to see mi fratello. Antonio and him seemed to be arguing about something…I wonder what it was….

"Bastardo! Shut up! Non posso affrontare questa più!" Lovino yelled at Antonio(?) in Italian.

"Lovi, It's all right! Don't worry! Nothing is wrong with you!"

"Tell it to stop! I'm not useless! I do deserve to live! Why won't it shut the hell up?" Lovino screamed at the top of his lungs. Something was telling him all these terrible things…. I wonder why…

Lovino looked like he was possessed. His scowl instantly turned to a smile of pure joy.

"I know what to do now…It said if I make you quiet…It will leave me alone!" Lovino smiled, a small grin on his face. He walked over to some building and returned with a metal baseball bat. He lifted it up it the air and brought it down on Antonio's skull. CRUNCH! Antonio's body went limp and he dropped to the ground. A giant lump where the bat hit, blood leaking from the wound. His brunette hair, stained with his own blood. Lovino seemed to snap out of the gaze and stared in horror at himself and Antonio. Blood covered his clothing. All the other countries looked shocked, and took a step back. I cried my eyes out, watching what the now murderer will do next.

"Grande fratello Antonio... PERCHE! Perché l'hai fatto!"I shouted at mi fratello in Italian. Everyone now stared at me with shock. I ignored them. Something in me snapped. I ran up to Lovino and punched him in the gut. He fell down and cringed.

"Feli….I didn't mean it…That wasn't me…." He passed out from the pain.

I stared directly at everyone seriously and shouted, "I thought you were countries! Not lost children wondering where there Mama went!"

That day I became the leader, and the rest of them the followers. No one opposed me because they were too afraid of me. What happened? I wonder when it went wrong….When I first came here.. Or when Lovi killed Antonio.

We managed to find food in a forest nearby the city, and I helped them. Ludwig didn't yell at me for taking siesta's anymore, since we were all tired. We depended on each other for survival…Then it happened…He came.

Ian Seduschka ruined everything. We had a peaceful life, then he had to ruin it. He told us we were all safe here and that the world was too dangerous. A wolf appeared next to him, glaring at us. It had a red coat, and ruby eyes. He whispered "Töten Sie sie langsam und schmerzlich... Ich möchte Gilbert, Arthur, und Ivan überraschen, wenn sie hier bekommen...", into it's ear and it lunged for us. None of us knew what he said, except for Ludwig, who looked terrorfied.

We didn't know what to do. None of us really knew what to do. We barely remembered our military training… Alfred smiled and shouted, "Finally! Some action!" The wolf launched itself at him. Alfred easily dodged it and punched it in its face, blood and teeth coming from it as it grew more aggressive.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this! Now you know why Ian hates Gilbert, Arthur, and Ivan. Feli becoming a leader seems pretty awesome since he's usually a follower, right? And Alfred finally gets to fight something. Please Review! I would appreciate it, and I'm working on the next chapter right now. Oh and by the way, the question mark(?) after Antonio was there because Feli didn't know if he really was talking to Antonio or not. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.<strong>

**Traslations~!(Sorry if any of the translations are wrong, Russian,German, and Italian aren't my native languages...)**

**da(yes in Russian)**

**Deutschland(Germany in German)**

**Nein(No in German)**

**Mutti(Mum in German)**

**Vati(Dad in German)**

**D'yavoi(Devil in Russian)**

**Artur(Arthur in Russian)**

**Ich werde nie vergessen, was Sie gemacht haben(I will never forget what you did... in German)**

**Oh mein gott(Oh my god in German)**

**Mi fratello(My brother in Italian)**

**Bastardo! Shut up! Non posso affrontare questa più!(Bastard! Shut up! I can not deal with this anymore! in Italian)**

**Grande fratello Antonio... PERCHE! Perché l'hai fatto!(Big brother Antonio...WHY! Why did you do that! in Italian)**

**Töten Sie sie langsam und schmerzlich... Ich möchte Gilbert, Arthur, und Ivan überraschen, wenn sie hier bekommen...(Kill them slowly and painfully... I want to surprise Gilbert, Arthur, and Ivan, when they get here..."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Almost every country is put into comatose. The date is December 20, 2012. The end is near just as the Mayans predicted. If you guessed Zombies, Aliens, or anything else like that then you are wrong. Something is happening that no one could have even thought of. It's the rise of the New Soviet Union (comprised of mortals, and demons wanting world domination, even if they have to take it by force) , with Prussia, England, and Russia stuck in the middle of it all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, if I did then season 5 would have been out by now :3 **

**Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a long time ****L I've kind of been busy with school. Eighth Grade has been awesome :3 I hope you enjoy this new chapter~**

**UnknOWn WorLd **

**(Flash Back Continuation Part 2)**

* * *

><p>…<strong>.UnknOWn';:;'WorLd….Feliciano…( First POV)<strong>

"Sie Wichser!" Ian screamed at Alfred, who continued striking the wolf with hard, quick blows from his fist. The wolf growled and latched onto Alfred's arm, blood splaying every which way. Ian called off his wolf and screamed up into the sky something I could not understand. Ludwig stood there frozen, and screamed, " Nein! Nicht...!"

People with bat-like wings came from the sky and surrounded us. I screamed, while Ludwig just stared as if he could not believe this was happening. I can't believe this is happening. We were all just having a normal meeting in what seemed like moments ago. I began feeling dizzy; looking around I could see everyone else was as well…. Maybe I'll…. Have a small….. Siesta.

I woke up a few hours later, though I had seem to be sitting on a chair. Strange….

"So you're finally awake." I heard Ian whisper. Wait… WHY IS IAN HERE?! I shuddered at the sound of his voice. "I will need you for my plan." I finally opened my eyes to see other countries with blank faces. What had happened to them? I shivered at the feel of something pressing up against my neck.

"You will help me, right?" I heard him whisper in a dark tone.

"O-of course!" I quickly told him, without realizing what was happening.

"Good. Then let the games… begin." He smirked at me. I felt a throbbing pain in my head that felt like a burning sensation.

"You… Are an interesting person." I heard a voice whisper from inside my head. Wait, but how was he capable of such a thing. To put it simple, the ability to control minds and bend others' will to your command… Which was exactly what he was performing on me.

I felt my world darken around me once more, right before I heard Ian's maniacal laughter echoing in my ears.

**~PRESENT DAY~**

…**.UnknOWn';:;'WorLd….Gilbert…( First POV)**

I stared blankly at this "Ian" person. Did he really think that I, the awesome Gilbert, would believe this bullcrap? Sure, he could kind of believe he was a demon because of his wings, but still. Him telling us all of that just sounds to cliché to be real.

"You are just lying to us!" Arthur shouted at Ian, who was smiling.

"Tch, yeah, I won't believe you for a second!" I hissed. Ivan was still sleeping in the chair to his left, oblivious to what was happening. The Russian's face seemed to be contorted with fear.

"Why would I lie to you?" Ian asked, "You don't even know what kind of person I am." Carmine eyes flickered between each country, "Besides, I can offer you much more than what you already have as countries."

"Did you really just ask why you would lie to use?" Arthur scoffed, "I believe tying us to chairs is a perfectly logical answer, you twat." I chuckled, seeing the recalcitrant look of Arthur's face. And I thought FRANCE could get him mad.

"I will ask you again," Ian repeated, "will you join me, or not?"

"I don't think we have an option," I whispered to Arthur, "It's either this… Or Death. I don't think he can really kill us though, he'll need another country to…" I trailed off, seeing Ludwig enter the room.

"Brüder?" I asked in a panicked voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Stille. Übergeben Sie sich Ian friedlich, und keiner wird sterben," Ludwig told me. I stared at him, wondering what was going on. Ludwig would NEVER tell me to SURRENDER to someone like Ian. Ludwig looked at me with a stern expression.

My voice hitched in my throat. I didn't know how to respond to him. I saw Arthur look between the two of us, confused about what we were talking about.

"Ich werde mich nicht ergeben mag von ihm!" I retorted.

Ian grinned at me, "Is that you're final decision?"

"Ja…"

"Gut," Ian smiled. "What about you, England?" Ian said mockingly.

"I won't join you." Arthur hissed.

"If that is really you final decision…" Ian turned towards Ivan, who was stirring from his nap.

"Will you join me, Ivan?" Ian smiled at him, already knowing his answer.

"Da."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: DUN DUNN DUNNNN. xD I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter of UnknOWn WorLd~ Has Ivan joined the dark side? (and do they indeed have cookies, as everyone says?" Thank you for reading and please review~<strong>

**Also: What happened to Feli and Ludwig connects to the first chapter ^ ^ also about how Feli could read Gilbert's mind. (and Ian's voice in Gilbert's head)**

**Translations (Some of them may be wrong) :**

**Sie Wichser! (You fucker!)**

**Nein! Nicht...! (No! Not…! In German)**

**Stille. Übergeben Sie sich Ian friedlich, und keiner wird sterben (Silence. Surrender yourself to Ian peacefully, and no one will die. in German)**

**Ich werde mich nicht ergeben mag von ihm (I will not surrender to the likes of him! in German)**

**Gut (Good in German)**

**Da (Yes in Russian)**


End file.
